Miller Hall
"Honey I must say, you do well for yourself"- ''Jane to Michael after seeing her new home ''"And now we do well for ourselves darling"- ''Michael to Jane Miller Hall is the home of Michael Franklin Miller and Jane Valentine, also the home of Dean Miller, Lillian Augustine and Seth Augustine. 'Origin' Miller Hall has been in the family for 10 generations and is still a nice place to live in for Michael and other members of his family. It is located in 20 miles away from New Raccoon City and has been ever since the T-Virus outbreak of Raccoon City. The mansion is also fortified to withstand a nuclear blast, which is what has kept it standing after the destruction of the city. There are many rooms and places to go to and it is considered the mansion fit for a king. 'Locations' *'Study and Private Studies:' The mansion is known to have 5 studies and 5 private studies. *'Garage:' The mansion also has a garage that is the sizee of a flee market. *'Bedrooms:' There are a total of 15 bedrooms within the whole house. The Master Bedroom is Michael and Jane's and the others are for Dean, Seth and Lillian, also any other who comes to spend the night. *'Bathrooms:' The house also has a total of 5 bathrooms, one is also in the Master Bedroom as well. *'Kitchens:' The house has a total of 2 kitchens. *'Conservatory:' There is also a large conservatory at the back of the hous which you can look through the windows at the large pool in the back. *'Pool:' The pool at Miller hall is bigger than any other pool in the world, along with a large patio as well. *'Dining Room:' The dining room is very large as well, going up to 50ft high and 30ft across. *'Arsenal:' The mansion also has an arsenal in the basement of weapons from both history and present day. *'Emergency Bunker:' There is also, within the basement that was placed there by Miller's grandfather during the Cuban Missile Crisis and since then it has been modified by Michael. 'Weapons of the Arsenal' As stated before, the weapons of the arsenal are both historical and present day weapons. *Colt M1911 *EP-9 *Colt 1851 Navy *Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' *Beretta 92 *Beretta M1934 *Beretta M1935 *Beretta Px4 Storm *Sauer 38H *Mauser C96 *Mauser HSc *Walther PP *Walther P38 *Walther P99 *STG-44 *STG-45 *Haenel MKb-42 *Walther MKb-42 *MG-42 *MG-34 *FG-42 *Kar98k *Colt M-16A1 (Custom) *Springfield Model 1861 *AK-47 *Tokarev TT-30 *PPSH-41 *Winchester 1892 "Mare's Leg" *Winchester Model 1892 *Mosin Nagant 1891 *M1903 Springfield *Dillon/Aero M-134 Minigun *M1 Garand *Browning M2 *Benelli M4 Super 90 *Winchester Model 1887 *Winchester Model 1897 *Gewehr 43 *P08 Luger *Colt M-16 *Adaptive Combat Rifle *FN SCAR *FN F2000 *Steyr AUG *Mossberg 930 *Mossberg 500 *Ithaca 37 *SPAS-12 *AA-12 *SIG Sauer P226 *SIG Sauer P220 *MP40 *MP18 *Sterling Submachine Gun *Remington Double Barreled *Thompson Submachine Gun 'Ammunition' *.45 ACP *.32 ACP *.380 ACP *.44 Magnum *.44-40 Winchester *7.62x51mm NATO *7.92x33mm Kurz *7.92x57mm Mauser *7.62x39mm NATO 'Gallery''' Master Bedroom.png|Jane and Michael's Master Bedroom Bathroom.png|Bathroom Conservatory.png|Conservatory Pool.png|Pool Dining Room.png|Dining Room Category:Locations